


cosmetic

by lightless_star



Category: Kpop-Fandom, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless_star/pseuds/lightless_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cukup menjadi dirinya apa adanya, Key tak akan pernah pergi darinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cosmetic

“Amber, kau.. berdandan?” tanya Key. Heran. Amber hanya tertunduk malu menutupi wajahnya.  
Kenapa Key bisa tau padahal ia hanya memakai make up tipis.   
Key mengangkat dagu Amber, ia ingin melihatnya sekali lagi. ia menatap Amber lama lalu menghapus lipstik tipis yang memulas bibir mungil di wajah manis itu dengan tangannya. Kemudian menghapus perona pipi, lalu menghapus bedak tipis yang menempel diwajah Amber. Sekarang wajah itu jadi belepotan tak karuan.   
Amber menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, malu. Key menepis tangan itu lalu mengecup singkat bibir Amber yang belepotan dan mengusap-usap rambut pendeknya.   
“Kau tak usah berdandan juga sudah manis. Jadi, jangan seperti itu lagi. Aku lebih suka kalau kau seperti ini saja,” ucap pemuda itu. Amber tersenyum mendengarnya.   
“Lagipula, bibirmu tetap manis walau tidak diapa-apakan,” ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Amber merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia memukul bahu Key keras.   
“Dasar!” ucapnya.   
“Wajahmu belepotan dan sedang kesal seperti itu saja sudah manis, Amber. Ahaha.”   
Dan satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipinya.   
Sebenarnya, Amber justru senang. Setidaknya ia tau kalau ia tak harus mengubah dirinya. Berusaha menjadi lebih feminin seperti kebanyakan gadis lain untuk Key-nya.  
Cukup menjadi dirinya apa adanya, Key tak akan pernah pergi darinya.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> (current music mode author: Just The way you are-Bruno Mars)  
> just a drabble :))))  
> temanya standar ya? ;A;  
> nyoba nyoba nulis straight, biar dapet feelnya setelah kemaren kemaren nulis sho-ai -_-  
> key/amber adalah salah satu pairing favorit saya~ :3  
> karena mereka lucu, unik. /ngek
> 
> mind to leave comment?  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
